An on-board diagnostics II (OBD II) plug is a connector that uses a dedicated data line interface between an automobile and an on-board diagnostics system and is a standard device in the automobile industry, and has very wide application in the automobile testing industry. In a current market, a type of OBD II plug is provided, where FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of composition of an OBD II plug according to the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a main view of the OBD II plug according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, 16 male pins of the OBD II plug are divided into a first row 01 and a second row 02 and arranged according to manners shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 1, a first end 03 of each male pin of the 16 male pins is clamped to a slot, a second end 04 of each male pin is bent, and it can be seen from FIG. 1 that, much space is wasted because a male pin located in the first row 01 is bent, thereby affecting an overall size of a PCB assembly.